Escape To The The Planet Of My People
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: The opportunity has arrived for Thurman to return to his home planet in his greatest time of need. Will he finally be able to reunite with friend? (Rated M, M/M, You know how it is, I'll add a second part later)


Within the confines of the ship everyone had been celebrating their victory. Thurman's body began to tingle and he excused himself into the restroom.

The three eyed legless salamander slithered into the Lavatory, heart beginning to pound and mind slowly fogging. "It seems like every year the gap continues getting smaller." He laid on his back against the ground moaning lowly. He propped himself up against the side of the tub releasing a feral growl. His three pronged hands slid down his slimy form, stopping at his genital slit. Slowly he pried the two folds open, allowing his mating tool to fully grow. Thurman's face flushed ruddy. "Ulamog.. Why must I be so far from where you are?"

Ulamog was a good friend of Thurman's before he was taken. He was comparatively smaller than Thurman, had become a professor as well, and had a red and orange color scheme.

Thurman gripped his thick, ridged, 7" tapered length with his lower left hand, all three eyes focusing on the length. An uneven groan escaped him. "I never had the chance to tell you how I've felt." As he began to pump his length, his upper set of arms kept him against the tub. Tears began falling down his face as he pumped himself. "I miss you so much... I.. I love you Ulamog!"

The others heard Thurman's despair from the other side of the door.

Gary gave a concerned towards Thurman's direction. "What's wrong with Thurman?"

Doc awkwardly explained his situation. "Well, he's a type of species that experiences "mating seasons" although his specific species has a specific day in the year in which all of their pent up tension needs release and it certainly is **not** pretty."

"What do you mean by not pretty?"

As Doc and Io explained Thurman's odd anatomy and customs, inside the bathroom the male's slime grew muskier as he pumped his shaft more vigorously.

"I see.. But I still feel bad for him... Do you guys know who Ulamog is?"

The two aliens glanced at another before giving so-so gestures, confusing Gary.

"Not a whole lot about him, we do know that he was a very good friend of Thurman's. And that Thurman has been missing him deeply for the passed few years." Io explained.

Thurman pumped himself as hard as he could muster, his body writhed as he thrusted simultaneously. His eyes clenched shut and his breathing was heavy. A growl slipped out of him as his shaft thrusted into his interlaced digits. With one final push he launched copious amounts of musky cum over himself, long ropes lay across his various areas of his torso. His tongue hung from his maw, dripping drool and his seed as his eyes softly opened. "Ulamog.."

The blue alien sighed. "That's tough..." He looked over to the door briefly. An idea shot across his mind and he turned back to Doc and Io excitedly. "Hey! We are heading back to our home planets. Why not head to his first?"

"You know, he needs it."

"I'm not opposed."

"Grew it's settled. Which planet is it?"

"What was that planet called again.." The two went in thought. "Ermm.."

"I can just go ask him." Gary walked to the door and knocked. "Thurman?"

The slime coated alien turned to the door at the sound of knocking. "Y-yes?"

"You okay in there?"

There was a brief pause before the reply came. "...yeah... I-I'll be alright."

Gary gave a soft nod and looked down. It's hard to imagine how he's coped. "Thurman, what was the name of the planet you're from again?"

Another brief pause, this time a bit shorter. "..Zaddlebrok-475, why?"

Gary wasn't sure how to immediately respond. "Erm, I uh.. We..?"

Thurman's head tilted to the side. "Are you guys planning on.." A slight smile curved his lips, "taking me home?!"

Gary grinned at his change in tone. "Yeah." Was all he managed to say.

Tears welled in Thurman's three eyes. After all this time, he would finally be able to return home, see Ulamog, and finally make a move. "I don't know how to thank you enough..."

Gary shook his head. "No need for thanks. You've... Been through a lot. And since we have the opportunity, it's the least that we can do."

"Gary.. You don't know how much this means to me.."

There was no reply. Gary stared intently at the door.

"If you ever need me. For anything, you let me know and I'll be there."

The blue lifeforn froze up. "Wow.. T-thanks, I promise I will Thurman." Gary returned back to the control panel. He went into the planetary navigational system and input "Zaddlebrok-475" into the search query. He pulled up the coordinates and set them in as the next destination.

Thurman lay against the tub, a smile spread wide in his face, tears falling from his eyes and body slowly returning to its natural state. That was another thing that made things difficult being away from home, during intercourse and even following suite afterwards, their slime became a potential hazard to other species. With the right stimulation the slime could become a potent corrosive that would (in the worst-case-scenario) leave 4th degree burns in tissue. "I always dreamed of this day.." Thurman started, "To return home and be with you.. Ulamog."

Meanwhile on said planet, Zaddlebrok-475 the male of Thurman's affections had been sitting alone on his gel-upholstered couch. His cheeks tinged with yellow as he stare down at his twin lengths in his lower set of hands. "Thurman.." Unlike his dear friend, he suffered more strain, having to endure the intoxicating musk that wafted in the air of others finding partners and being able to sate their needs, while his partner preference was who knows how many light years away. His eye lids closed for a brief moment as his three digits wrapped around his twin shafts and gave a light squeeze. A moan escaped his maw as he slowly ran up the shallow ridges along the underside of his shafts. His eyes opened to a lazy half-lid. "I wish you were here, my friend.." His grip tightened eliciting a growl from his throat. His 5" twin rods throbbed in his palms, he gave them a tug in opposite directions and the two were now laying side by side instead of atop another. He began pumping both lengths vigorously as drool dripped from the corners of his maw, he continued this pace for an hour and found himself no where near reaching the pinnacle of release. He gave a choppy sigh in partial irritation, "Why is it always so hard to do this?" He grasped himself tighter and began thrusting into his hands. "Nga! Thurman, I need you!"

The ship had just entered Zaddlebrok-475's orbit and descended down on the planet. Slimy four-armed, three-eyed slugs crawled about many different surfaces, some clung to the sides of buildings, while others calmly went about their business inverted under bridges, trees and other things. Most were seen in pairs of two, stone even in group of of 3s, 4s, even a few 7s popped up as they flew around.

Thurman couldn't believe his eyes. It had been years since he saw another of his species. It was like a dream. As the ship continued onwards, he began to familiarize a particular area. "Take a left, keep straight until you see a flashing sign, turn left again and stop at a grey house."

Nova, Doc, and Io started incredulously at Thurman, who had not turned out of the window. Gary followed the instructions, he turned left then kept straight. A florescent colored pole came out of the ground and waited on a corner, he turned left again and slowly hovered as they came up on a small grey house.

"How did you know that things would still be the same?"

Thurman turned to him smiling. "If it doesn't need replacing, no need to change."

Gary nodded. Nova gave Thurman a firm pat on the back. "So i guess this is it."

They all met in a group hug.

Inside his house, Ulamog struggled to find himself reaching the satisfaction. He growled his frustration, pumping his shafts with abandon. "Why is it always so hard..."

Thurman exited the ship after promising to keep in contact. He waved them off and began slithering to the door.

Ulamog clenched his eyes shut as he rapidly stroked himself, trying to force himself to release.

There was a knock at the door. The red slug paused his actions hearing the knock. He looked at the door. There was another few knocks. "It's open.."

Thurman slowly creaked open the door. He stood in the doorway teary eyed and a smile spreading across his maw.

Ulamog went wide eyed seeing the male. Tears began to well in his eyes as he started to slowly get up. "Th-Thurman?"

He nodded as tears fell from his eyes. "After all these years.."

He extended his arms forward as he slithered over towards Ulamog. The smaller red and orange male slithered to him as well. They slowed and slowly caressed another's face. Their eyes locked on each others as tears fell.

"I've missed you so much..."

Thurman gently stroked Ulamog's cheeks. "Ulamog.." Tears fell between them as they leaned together and hugged. Their sobs became the only sounds to fill the room, the two rendered speechless.

A few moments passed before either of them managed to speak. "Ulamog.. I love you.." Thurman gently pressed his lips to his red counterpart.

Ulamog accepted the kiss and softly held their faces together. "I love you to Thurman.."

The two held the passionate embrace for as long as they could before breaking apart. Thurman wrapped his arms around Ulamog. "I think we're long overdue for some quality time together Ulamog.."

The smaller male nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Let's take this to my room, I haven't been able to fill in this large space for some years."

They slithered along the floor side by side, making their way into Ulamog's bedroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
